


Anti-Harmony - The Many Incarnations of Daybreaker

by Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)



Series: Anti-Harmony [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin
Summary: Celestia and Daybreaker were both tired.They tried numerous times to save their ponies,They tried by being good, bad, evil, neutral and everything between, but they still always fails.They are tired, so much tired of the story repeating itself, a different story each time, but the same results in the end, the end of their ponies.
Series: Anti-Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573441





	Anti-Harmony - The Many Incarnations of Daybreaker

Celestia was in her Royal Chamber, having some tea. 

Despite appearing calm, she was furious. 

“Daybreaker, you are supposed to be the one doing evil, so why I was the one that had done it” Asked Celestia to her own reflection in a mirror. 

The pony being reflected in this mirror was actually Daybreaker, Celestia’s other half that she always had since her birth. 

“Celestia please, calm yourself, if you can do ‘evil’, I can also do ‘good’. And right now what is good for you is remaining calm and not losing yourself in attributing Good and Evil to your light and dark half. And what you have done is not ‘evil’, we just both erred too much ” Answered the Nightmare Alicorn pony

“Not Evil !! NOT EVIL ?!! I let the Rainbow Factory kill pegasus foal ”Shouted Celestia

“You didn’t know they were doing that, you just believed in their lies of handmade rainbows in a ‘Wheather Factory’” recalled Daybreaker to Celestia

“... It is EVIL … incompetence in my part, I suppose” cooled down Celestia.

Celestia took one sip of her tea, and her reflection actually exited the mirror. The mirror lost all reflections when Daybreaker appeared fully in the physical plane

“We both erred about the Rainbow Factory, Celestia, I am sorry i was unable to help you discord the truth sooner” 

As Daybreaker was speaking, she approached Celestia and hugged her

“We are not evil, Celestia, we just have done very bad things when we both only wanted to do good for our ponies” 

Daybreaker and Celestia both cried for the live of numerous pegasus foals lost due to their own errors and the errors of their ponies. 

“What do we do now ? We actually have no means of producing rainbow outside killing pegasus foal, and without rainbow, all ponies will slowly die of hunger” Asked Celestia

“Luna may be able to use the rainbow spell, even if she got out of the moon recently… but we have to tell her the truth about what a nightmare is for an Alicorn, The truth was due to her 1000 years ago”Informed Daybreaker

Celestia got out of the hug, distancing herself from Daybreaker repeating “I can’t tell her the truth, she will hate me” like a insane lituanie

‘Actually Daybreaker, I actually already know the truth, the element of harmony told me everything when … they “freed me from the nightmare”’ Said Princess Luna whom just got decloaked from her invisibility Spells

Celestia eeped like ten Flutteshy and fled off by the balcony, sending herself in the Sun. 

“Did Celestia banished herself to the sun by flying as quickly as ten Rainbow Dash because of her terror of me ?” Asked Luna to Daybreaker

Daybreaker sensed that Celestia was actually in the unset Sun now, and looked at Luna who was under directly the now set Moon and her Moonlight. 

“Luna ? Are you angry against us ?” Asked Daybreaker. 

“Angry ? For what exactly ? Not telling me the truth about the nightmare that cost me 1000 years in the moon or for the Rainbow Factory and the pegasus foal torture and death because of Celestia sheer incompetence in reigning alone… even if you were actually with her” 

Telling this, Luna stared at Daybreaker before shifting herself into Nightmare Moon

“Does that answer your question, Sister ?” Asked Nightmare Moon to Daybreaker

“Nightmare Moon ?! You are actually still alive !?” asked with pure incredulity Daybreaker

“Tssk, Do you really think the Element of Harmony will actually kill the half of one of the lost Element of Harmony, The Avatar of the moon” Answered nightmare moon whilst she was shifting back to her Luna Persona

“Wait a minute … you are… purified ?!” discovered Daybreaker

“Oh ? Are you able to tell me my name now, Daybreaker ?” Asked the purified Alicorn Goddess. 

“You are… How is it… Luna Moon Faust, Avatar of the Moon, Element of harmony of the moon and an awakened Alicorn Goddess” answered Daybreaker

“So a part of you is recalling our true nature, It is a pity that the one recalling it is not celestia, but Daybreaker, I love you all the same, with your imperfection and your errors. But you still have both angered me” Answered one of Equiis Gods. 

“What will you do now… Sister ?” Asked Daybreaker. 

“We need your Light Half Celestia back, but we actually need to teach you a lesson about not lying to your sister. Your lies cost me 1000 years, I will take 1000 years from both of you ” informed Luna

“Wait, Luna, I am sorry for lying to you… No wait, I am sorry for not telling Celestia it was a bad idea to lie to you before you awakened, but please, she only wanted to protect you, she awakened first, and not telling you about nightmare true purpose was her misled idea for protecting you”begged Daybreaker.

‘Daybreaker, Celestia may had been the best intention for me, but in the end, I still lost 1000 years of my life. I still love you both, Celestia, Daybreaker, but you hurt me by your lies. And to add salt in my wound, Celestia let The Rainbow Factory happens. My love may be infinite, but sometimes, You need to accept some Divine Punishment for your actions and inactions” informed Luna Moon Faust.

“Can I at least know what is our punishment ? ” Asked resigned Daybreaker

“Oh, your punishment is for a Neutral Chaotic Specie know as humans to follow your tribulations in your many attemps to redeem yourselves in a repeating loop” Informed Luna Moon Faust to both Daybreaker and the readers.

“A ‘Neutral Chaotic speci, what… how does that works ?’” 

“Let say they are both have Good chaos and Bad chaos, and even Bad Harmony and Good Harmony, the final result is that they are neutral compared to chaotic and harmonic beings like Equiis Lifeforms” Informed Luna

“But how exactly do they will able to follow our tribulations ? I mean...”

“Oh very simple I will be sending everything to one of them and he will write it and publish to Neutral Chaotic Tool know as Internet so the other humans will be able to read your tribulations”

“... how much humans are … ”

“They are 8 000 000 000 but rest assured, not all of them has access to internet… or able to read”

“... I can’t say if you are loving me or hating me right now, Luna… This punishment, I am failing at words and sentence”

“But, you know what ? I both Love and Hate Celestia, Daybreaker and Follower of Discord”

“What are you speaking of ? Who are The Follower of Discord ?”

“Too soon, Because you know what, the first loop is coming, Daybreaker. And the only ones knowing about the loop is me, of course, and you Daybreaker. Unless she is starting to redeem herself, Celestia will not know she is in a loop… Oh by the way, she will also forgot that she needs you to be a complete alicorn, so she will fears you like I feared my Dark Half”

“ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES, CELESTIA” Shouted Luna Moon Faust in her Faust Divine choice, shattering the reality and starting the first loop


End file.
